Forever Thirteen
by Daughter of Lestrange
Summary: Alec has been avoiding Jane. He is having trouble dealing with her womanly body changes! Rated M, VERY adult content. Very very! Do not read if you don't Jane/Alec twincest. Otherwise, enjoy reading and PLEASE review!


Chapter 1

Jane and Alec had been together, literally since before they were born. As twins, they had shared everything. They each remembered different things from their humans lives, but the one thing neither of them had ever forgotten was their thirteenth birthday. It was the last birthday they spent together as humans, but it was special for more reasons then that.

Alec had been avoiding Jane for the past few months. They had always done everything together, from playing and being out in the town to bathing and sharing a bed. He was suddenly very absent now. He seemed to refer being on his own entirely. He amused himself by writing or reading.

Jane was pouting. She didn't understand what she could have done to make her brother so distant. He still talked to her, but he seemed to have a hard time even looking at her. She worried that she had done something to upset him. She kept going back over the past months, trying to remember everything she had said or done before he began acting this way. Nothing stood out as a reason for his behavior. Perhaps he was just tired of her?

Their birthday finally arrived. Both of them seemed very happy, but after the celebration, Alec slunk off by himself again. Jane wasn't about to let this happen. She had been having too much fun with him to let him get away like that. She had to know what was wrong with him. She would keep him up all night if she had to. She missed her brother and was determined to reel him back in.

Jane was unable to find him at first. He wasn't in any of his usual hide outs. She finally asked her mother where he had decided to sneak off to. Apparently, he hadn't snuck anywhere. He had been in the house the entire time. Her mother informed her that she would find him in his room. Somehow, he had escaped her view the first time.

He was sitting on the other side of the bed, slumped down so that Jane could barely see the top of his head. Alec was reading one of the new books he had gotten for his birthday. Jane plopped herself down next to him, smiling. He seemed very shocked.

"Hello little brother," she grinned. Jane was very proud of being almost exactly three minutes older then he was. "Would you like to go for a walk in town tonight? It is very nice out right now."

"I... I would rather not," he replied, avoiding her gaze.

"Oh, Alec! Is that book better then I am?" Jane pouted. "Come now, what is the matter? You never play with me anymore! Could it be that you are starting to dislike your sister?"

"No! No, it really is not like that at all," Alec protested.

"Very well then. I am going to stay right here with you! We can play in the house if you don't wish to go out."

Alec shut his book. "Jane, please, I – I have a lot I want to do. I wanted to finish this book, for one thing. We only have a few hours of light left and I cannot some of those things after dark. Besides, I..."

"Please, Alec? Please?" Jane put her arms around him.

That was when Jane noticed something she hadn't before. The way Alec was laying left his lap exposed. She saw something in his pants twitch. He had noticed that Jane had seen it. Alec quickly put his book over himself.

"What was that?" She asked innocently.

"What...?" He said, blushing.

"You know what!"

Jane tried to grab the book away, but he held it tight. She feinted that she was going to give up so that he relaxed, then snatched it away, exposing the bulge in his lap.

"Alec? Is that an erection? Mother told me about this after I saw a rather saucy painting, but I have never seen a real one. But I do not quite understand – she said that men only got them when they thought about sex and sometimes when they wake up, or have to relieve themselves. So, why are you hard?"

"Because...because... well, your hand got very close to it when you hugged me. I do not think you quite see how much you have changed, either."

"You mean, you thought I was going to start touching you? Is that why you have been trying to avoid me?"

"No, it is not like that. Jane, you are becoming more and more like a woman and you do not seem to realize that. Your breasts have started becoming bigger. Then this happens to me when I start to think of bathing with you again, or you being right up against me when we shared a bed. I start feel so strange and I become confused and... and..." Alec broke off. He began to sniffle, then cry quietly.

Jane felt terrible then. She had only been curious. She didn't want to make her brother cry. She was only teasing him about not liking her, she hadn't at all thought that it would be something like this.

"Aw, Alec, please do not cry," she crooned, going to sit in front of him. "I did not mean to make you feel so bad. You really should not. I think I am just as curious as you are. Listen, since I have made you hurt so much, let me make it better."

Alec wiped his eyes. "What? How?"

She scooted herself closer to him. Jane reached her hand out and began to rub him through his clothes. His body twitched and stiffened.

"Does it feel good when I do this?"

He nodded, numbly.

"Is this good compensation? If it makes you uncomfortable, I will stop."

"No, please, you are fine."

Jane smiled. She kept rubbing him, watching the ecstasy build in his eyes as he gazed down at her hand. He gently stopped her hand and moved it away. He undid his pants and slid them down with his undergarments, exposing his erect penis.

Jane was stunned. She couldn't believe that it really belonged to Alec. She hadn't thought that boys would change that much. He didn't have any hair above it, otherwise she might have fainted. She had only seen him when he was soft, and as curious little children, she had felt it too. It had been a bit squishy, and being young and extremely naïve, had thought it was a large worm. Now the skin was still soft and silky, but it felt like handling a stone. She gripped it in a fist and began moving her hand up and down.

"Do you always touch yourself this way?" She asked, sounding very shy herself.

"Yes, though I only started that recently. I used to ignore it, but it got to the point that I just could not bear it any longer. I," he started, then sighed deeply before continuing, "used to look at you and imagine that you were naked."

Jane stopped then. She removed her top and slid her bottoms off. Alec removed his shirt. Jane went to sit more in his lap. She could feel his balls against her private lips.

"Am I much different from what you imagined?" She asked.

"I was not sure whether or not you had any hair there. I suppose I am slightly behind as far as that goes, though I am glad you do not have much."

She smiled. "I did not think you would be this big."

Alec was shocked. "You mean you pictured me as well?"

Jane blushed deeply. "Yes, sometimes. You see," she explained as she pulled back the skin from Alec's uncircumcised tip, "I always wondered what was under this. I watched a few times when you would pee before we got into the bath. I waned to know what it would look like if you pulled it all the way back."

He drew in a deep breath as she unsheathed him. He watched as she ran her fingers around it. She gently felt him where his glans met, under his penis. He sat up a little straighter, moaning slightly.

"Does that tickle?" Jane asked.

"Quite a bit, actually," Alec laughed, softly. "Do you touch yourself too?"

"Yes... and you should not be embarrassed about what you imagined of me. I wanted to see you too, though I did not think you would look anything like this."

Jane felt him more deeply. Alec shut his eyes and leaned his head back. Jane leaned into him and kissed his lips gently. He kissed her back and she kissed him more roughly. He pressed his face deeply into hers. She ran her tongue across his teeth, and he met it with his. Jane hardly realized how hard she was rubbing him now. She felt his hand come down and grip his balls.

"Jane, I feel something hot starting to build up inside me!"

She giggled. "Are you going to come already? You do not have to hold back, Alec."

Alec moaned. "Since you went through all that trouble, it would hardly be right for me to come so quickly."

She kissed him deeply. "That is so sweet of you! Would you like to touch mine?"

Alec's eyes grew wide. Jane felt his cock throb in her fist. He cried out as he came. Jane tried to get out of the line of fire, but it spurted out in all directions.

"Whoa!" Jane was shocked, but then she laughed. "Semen goes everywhere like this?"

"That was the first time that has ever happened. I think it was because you were doing it."

"Your penis is so messy now," she grinned. "Here, let me clean it off."

She used her little fingertip to wipe at his small hole. She scooted herself back and began to lick at him.

"Jane, I came just came, I am still really sensitive!" He ran his fingers through her hair, enjoying how it tickled his base and his balls.

"And still quite hard from the feel of things," she replied.

Alec noticed that one of her hands had disappeared between her legs. He lifted her head up from him and pulled her close.

"Come here," he said, kissing her neck. "I want to do this for you."

Alec slipped his hand between her legs. He felt in and out of her lips and around her hole, surprise that it was so wet. Jane knelt over him, her breasts in his face. She wrapped her arms around his head, running her fingers through his hair.

"Is this embarrassing you at all?" She asked.

"No, not at all. I like it."

Alec took one of her nipples in his mouth. He rubbed her clitoris and Jane hugged his head tightly.

"Wait... right there," she gasped. "That feels so good!"

They sat that way for what seemed like endless moments, feeling each others' sex and kissing deeply. Jane kissed him all over his right cheek, then gently nibbled his ear.

"Alec... do you want to have sex?" She whispered into it. "My vagina has started to feel so hot and - just very strange. I want you inside of me."

"Are you sure? If we loose our virtue to each other, we cannot ever have it back. But... I think I am ready, if you are."

"I am," she replied.

Alec went to shut the bedroom door, though they couldn't hear anyone inside the house anymore. Jane laid down on the bed. Alec came back and knelt between her legs. He stroked himself a few times.

"I-I'm putting it in now, alright?"

"Yes, whenever you are ready."

Alec rubbed himself around her hole, trying to widen it a little, then he finally plunged in. He took it out a little way, then thrust back in father. Jane yelled out in pain.

"OUCH! It hurts so much!" She cried.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

"I am sorry Alec," Jane gasped. "Do not move for a little bit. Let me get used to it."

"Very well, but sister, you are so hot inside and slippery. It is twitching and tightening around me."

"I know, it is doing that because it hurts!"

"Oh Jane, even without moving, I can feel it being pulled in farther. The way you are pulsing me, I-I cannot... I... ahhh!" Alec looked into her eyes, desperately. "Jane! My beautiful sister!"

In the next second, Jane felt something hot burst in her. "I can feel your semen coming inside me," she laughed softly. "It – it is soaking me."

The tow of them laid together, panting. Finally, Jane ran her fingers through Alec's hair and told him that he could begin moving inside of her.

"Sure? Once I start moving, it may feel too good for me to stop..."

"I said it is okay," she smirked. "You are going to embarrass me!"

Alec snickered and began thrusting into her. He moaned, grabbing her hair after several minutes. He nibbled her neck and kissed her chest. "This feels so good. I cannot even put it into words!"

"Alec! Mmm, my vagina is starting to feel better! So, so much better! It feels so hot now!"

They were both moaning in pleasure. Alec thrusted with more force. Jane felt something split inside of her and Alec slid closer to her. They both cried out and his thrusting became more rapid. After several minutes, he grabbed her hair tightly and kissed her deeply.

"Jane! I love you so much, sister. Oh, Jane!"

"I love you too Alec!" She wrapped her legs around his backside. "Oh, my brother, I love you!"

"GAAAHH!"

Alec practically screamed as he squirted inside of her a second time. He moved out and kissed her clitoris, nibbling at it. Jane cried out in passion as well, and leaked out her own love. The held each other for a long time, kissing and waiting for their breathing to slow.

"Jane, I am so happy that you are my sister. I love you so much," Alec said, kissing her forehead and rubbing her back.

"Please Alec, being a twin is so much better then just being a sibling. You are my other half."

They talked for a long while. Jane snuggled her head under Alec's chin. She put her hand in his. She gazed down his torso to his special area.

"My, it seems that you are still good to go. I cannot believe you have lasted until now. Dealing with this for the past few months must have been so difficult for you."

"Believe me, it really has been. Do you... want to do it again?"

"Yes, but first make me a promise." Jane gently stroked him. "Do not let any other girl see this. Your penis is exclusively mine now."

"Alright," he grinned. He moved himself up to sit between her legs again. "I certainly hope I can calm myself down. I do not want to wear you out."

Jane put a hand on his cheek. "To be honest, I really do not mind. You never know, I may be the one to exhaust you! It should only last a few years. We cannot be thirteen forever!"


End file.
